User talk:Marioland
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The first 151 confirmed ponies ^^ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IWearHatsIndoors (Talk) 18:28, May 1, 2012 Wow! People really like helping! ^.^ Anyway, thanks SO much for taking interest in the project, and thanks again for adding things to the wiki in your own time!!! It means a lot! YAY! GO TEAM! IWearHatsIndoors 15:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks IWearHatsIndoors! It's nice to be somewhere where I can help. : ) Marioland 16:00, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey. I always see comments from you, on pretty much every page. Just wanted to introduce myself and say Hi. Your profile says you live in Ohio. Where, if you don't mind me asking? I have a few friends around the Columbus area. EDIT: Sorry. I'm new to Wiki's and stuff. I had to teach myself everything as I went along working on this (I came here when it was featured on Memebase, so, I only have about 3 days worth of experience). Here's my signature. Halosandbagels 10:36, May 4, 2012 (UTC) -Well, I have been commenting a lot lately. Sometimes it's no more than a description that I just don't know what's supposed to go there (as is the case with all those ponymon I found by the walking through walls cheat) and maybe a picture, but I'm dedicated to helping. As for where I live, I live closer to Cincinnati than any other major city. Also, if one of your points is introducing yourself, why didn't you add in your signature? I don't have a CLUE who you are. It's alright though, you can easily edit the page and either add in your name or add in 4 tildes. Can't get 4 tildes? Click the signature button at the top. Here's a single tilde if you want to just copy it. ~ Marioland 10:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) To Halosandbagels' edit: This day marks my 4th day on the Wiki. Any wiki really. I've only ever visited a Beyblade wiki, and never made any edits/comments/anything. The only times I can get online are usually slim with my parents hanging around, but as they're gone today, that's no problem. Hopefully I can get on tomorrow too. Anyways, it's nice to have officially met you, and I hope to maybe wage battle against you someday. :) Truth be told, I'm surprised you didn't comment on my occupation of Um, derp? Simply, I'm trying to get hired in this crazy job market. There's just nothing for a 19 year old guy right now. And I have college in the fall. Shoot. Well, I'm going back to bed now. It is 6:52 where I'm from, and I've only gotten about 5 hours of sleep. Marioland 10:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude. I'm in NY. Same time zone. lol. I'm always up at this time, and the late night hours cause I work full time on the night shift. Good luck with finding a job, btw. Halosandbagels 11:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Me? I'm a night owl. However, I enjoy my rest. I have been known to sleep over 13 hours when left unchecked. Wasn't mom surprised when it was 15 past noon and I was STILL alseep! XD I just don't function well with less than 8 hours of sleep. It's times like those I feel like I'm going as mad as Twilight from Lesson Zero. Not a good sign. :O Marioland 14:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Wow. I'm the exact same way. I usually get about 10, but if I don't make plans for the day, I won't set an alarm. I can go 12-13 hours easily. Halosandbagels 17:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Deja vu anybody? Next thing you'll say is that you enjoy Beyblades too and have been playing Ponykart pre-alpha for the last few weeks. It's creepy, you seem to be more like me than my younger brother (LightmanBrony)! Then again, my brother's like Pinkie when he wakes, within 5 minutes he's already fully awake. Not me, it can take me hours for me to fully awake. Sports or other physically intensive activities will wake me up too, or when my cat Midnight walks up and sticks his tail in my face. That'll wake anybody up. Silly Midnight! Well, I've got ponies to battle as, and a G Dash and G Rarity to level up. See ya! Marioland 17:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC) *taps mic* *tap tap* *testing, one two three* I keep seeing you in the discussions for these pages, it looks like you're working hard on this wiki! I appreciate it. I'd be lost without this wiki, you seem to be contributing a lot, and you seem really nice. So here's my thank you, and nice to meet you, Mr. Marioland. *brohoof* _____________ Well, I suppose you'll be too busy playing V0.3!!! xD IWearHatsIndoors 07:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Hats, your appreciation makes me happy! (okay, maybe that sounded a little too much like Pinkie...) I know, I edited some of the earlier movesets (mainly Derpy's), but for now I just comment around. There's just so much that's already perfect out there. There's no need to mess it up. Also, I'm kinda going mad waiting for 0.3 to come out. I'm hoping by your comment that it'll be out soon. :-) Also, there's no need to call me Mr. Marioland. Just call me Marioland. I'm kinda picky with names, you see. I always have to yell at my brother to stop him from calling me "Dave" all the time. Also, if you don't like me calling you Hats, just tell me. I can respect that. Marioland 14:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC)